danganvoicefandomcom-20200213-history
Wishfulfeline
"My little dogs! My baby daughters!" '-Willa, referring to her geckos.' Wishfulfeline is a cast member of Danganvoice. Lore One day, in elementary school, Willa was shown a clip of Ouran High School Host Club's anime adaptation, and their life was changed forever. For the worse or for the best, that was where their adventures in anime began. Well, their self-aware one, they'd watched Pokémon and the 4Kidz dubs of Tokyo Mew Mew and Sonic X prior. After Ouran, they got into a lot more fandoms, namely Hetalia and Homestuck which sucked them into nerdom. They aren't as into them as they originally were, but they still hold a special place in their heart for being the origin of one of their biggest passions. Getting into anime, and then video games, manga, and comics roped Willa into a bunch of hobbies that they still partake in, such as cosplay, drawing, writing, and voice acting. '''They love going to conventions and cosplaying on improv panels, drawing and writing for their original characters and fandoms, and voicing in any projects they can get cast in. They have a sad backstory involving bullying, depression, autism, a ton of tear jerky stuff. But even though these things still affect them, they've accepted them as a part of their past and being, so it really isn't worth delving into too much. They got into Danganronpa through the anime first. They enjoyed it, but didn't pay a ton of attention to it. But once New Danganronpa: Killing Harmony V3 came out and they saw the influx of new content, they bought the games and fell hopelessly in love with all of it. They're working on several cosplays for it, namely Naegi, Mahiru, and Kiibo, and they've completed Kirumi. They also have a bunch of their own Danganronpa characters and are known in the fan-Danganronpa story community for auditioning for every role they see. Voice acting professionally is their ideal career choice. They do digital art and writing on the daily regardless of that, as they really enjoy it. Personality Willa is very loud and outgoing. '''Very loud. They can sometimes dominate conversations unintentionally by getting too excited about their interests. They adore their friends, family, and pets very much. They try to compliment and support others any chance they get. Really, it's just them speaking their mind. Surprisingly, they're a bit more soft spoken in person, but that's only out of cosplay. In cosplay, despite being dressed as a character, they are shameless expressing theirself. They're very extroverted and don't mind starting conversations with strangers. Track Record Currently, Willa is working on voicing in a number of projects on instagram and YouTube! * fauxdanganronpa (instagram) as Kaen Moeru and Suishou Meiseki * despair.resort (instagram) as Reagan Kobric * despair.castle (instagram) as Fumiko Yamad and Tamiko Akiyama * deep.water.despair (instagram) as Mei Tien and Yami Tien * danganronpa.utopia (instagram) as Hayato Shimono * despair.gang (instagram) as Dai Chikao and Shino Yō * despairadrift (instagram) as Meishin Oyasumi and Shichirou Hanada * dangan.roomofdespair (instagram) as Sua Shinozaki * despair.on.tour (instagram) as Mireye Tobaki * danganhotel (instagram) as character * deaths.harbor (instagram) as Carmen Castellanos, Grace Clarke, and Chie Watanabe * Bucket Voices (YouTube) as Jade Harley * despair._.game (instagram) as Daisy Honda * dangan.fd (instagram) as Kiyomi Miruka * masquerade.of.despair (instagram) as Reina Onishi * dispairitysgrave (instagram) as * CD_Fangame (twitter) as Risa Utagawa * Pymparticles (YouTube) in Homestuck abridged as Aradia Megido * dr_friendlyfacade (instagram) as Mckenzie Moore * TJ Studio (YouTube) in Orange VS Black as Samantha They've been cast in other projects too, but they're yet to create social media accounts. They interact via Discord like Danganvoice does! Relationships Willa has yet to bond with anyone else in Danganvoice, but that isn't to say they don't want to! They just end up so busy with work, other voice acting projects, drawing, writing, and other life-things. Trivia * As a kid Willa had a deviantart where they posted incredibly cringey furry and My Little Pony art. They want to delete it, but...there are some good memories there, too. * They once had a one-on-one Pokémon Black and White roleplay go on for three and a half years. * Their first cosplays were France from Hetalia and Terezi Pyrope from Homestuck. They were...not good. * Willa has over ninety characters and has all their names, backstories, and appearances memorized. * They once took a summer school art class for fun. * Willa has a twin sister who is much taller than her, and a little brother who is also taller than her * They've had a bunch of pets. Currently they have a dog, three cats, and two leopard geckos. * They lost their first kiss to a Dave Strider cosplayer accidentally. * Willa is prepared to scream all hours of the day. * They're a filthy kinnie. * They've lived in New Jersey, California, Wisconsin, and for one year, Canada.